


【超蝙】别人家的搭档

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 绝权和主世界的超蝙都是一对，不义的那两只还是友达未满。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: 甜文合集 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 3





	【超蝙】别人家的搭档

不熟悉蝙蝠侠的人大都觉得他冷硬不好说话——当然熟悉的人也时常这样觉得——不过若能有机会对他产生足够的了解就会发现，这位纯人类英雄在某些时候的处事可以相当灵活。而决定蝙蝠侠是固执死倔还是随机应变的，就要看对手能不能以“理”服人了。  
所以当不义蝙被黑蝙蝠击败后，他会同意再试着相信另一个超人，也在情理之中。  
——但他绝对无法接受两个超人一起出现在他的蝙蝠洞里。  
妥协不是投降，就算有自家搭档在先给出了糟糕的可能性，不义蝙也没有做好冷不丁面对两个超人、其中一个还杀气腾腾地红着眼睛的心理准备。  
瞧瞧你干的好事！他恶狠狠地瞪了一眼黑蝙蝠。  
这难道不是你的机器吗？黑蝙蝠把蓝超挡在身后狠狠地瞪了回去。  
“……布鲁斯……是你吗？”多出来的那个超人困惑看着两个几乎一模一样的蝙蝠侠，犹疑地叫着名字。他眼神放空，开始扫描两人的身体，随即皱起眉头冷冰冰地质问，“你们是谁？我的布鲁斯在哪？”  
眼看不义蝙紧张得马上就要把他们三个一起扔去自己的世界，黑蝙蝠先一步站了出来，“放松，我们没有恶意。我们都来自平行世界，只是想通过时空机器把我的超人带过来帮忙，结果意外把你卷了进来。我保证我们会尽早把你送回去——”他观察着那个超人的表情，“但或许你可以稍等一下？搜索你的世界需要时间，而我们正有一场仗需要打。”  
那个超人谨慎地监控着他的心跳听完，看上去放松了不少，但仍坚持道：“我可以帮你们解决战事，马上去找我的世界。”  
不义蝙这次非常坚定，“不行。”  
“我保证会很快。”超人抓错了重点，强调着看向不义蝙，“顺便一问，如果你们都来自平行世界——你的超人在哪？”  
“不让你参与并不是不相信你的能力。”黑蝙蝠打了下圆场，“是因为这里的超人就是我们的敌人。”  
“我们是敌人？”超人看上去不可置信，“所以他身上的那些伤……”他在一片沉默中感到又愤怒又自责，“我是绝对不会对布鲁斯动手的！”  
“冷静。”黑蝙蝠急忙安抚他，“这里不是你的世界。如果你不喜欢的话可以等在——”  
“没人可以伤害布鲁斯！”超人紧紧捏起拳头，“我要去找那一个我！”他一转身就冲出蝙蝠洞消失了。  
“所以，B，我们现在……”全程被无视的蓝超从黑蝙蝠身后探出个头，打破了两只蝙蝠持续互瞪的寂静局面。  
“你先去帮联盟，我这里还有事。”黑蝙蝠说。  
蓝超连忙头也不回地溜了。  
“这绝对不是我的问题。”只剩下知根知底的两人时，黑蝙蝠先发制人，“你上次传送我们的时候就直接扔去了敌营，充分说明你这个机器不太好使，那么再出点问题传错人也是可以预见的。”  
不义蝙冷笑一声，“我早就做过数据分析和具体实验了，跨世界传送最多出现世界内的定位问题，绝对不会传错世界。而且不论如何，如果不是你执意把超人带过来，那么我们一个麻烦都不用面对。”  
“然后你毫无意义地送死？”  
“难道你觉得多一个疯子出来会让结果变好？”  
就在两个蝙蝠侠即将再次进行家族传统式的友好交流时，刚刚开启传送通道的空间突然又一次开始了震荡。  
第三个蝙蝠侠从中走了出来——且这一位身后还跟着一只荷枪实弹的军队。  
“超人在哪？”他阴沉着脸问道。  
于此同时，正义联盟的战场上。  
正义联盟对战最高政权，亚马逊士兵对战亚特兰蒂斯军队。在不义超被另一个超人缠住、正联有己方超人加入的情况下，战斗的胜负可以说毫无悬念。  
直到现阶段任务告一段落，戴安娜才腾出精力给一头雾水的克拉克大致讲了这个世界的情况。她颇为同病相怜地拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，宽慰道：“别太放在心上。这里毕竟不是我们的世界。”  
“振作一点，你看我在这里还变成黄灯了呢。”哈尔对一个情绪低落的氪星人感到相当不适应，“嘿，伙计，这也不是我们第一次经历时空穿梭了，之前大家都是坏蛋的时候也没见你这样啊。”  
克拉克看着满目疮痍的城市有点后怕，“我只是……这个世界曾经跟我们太像了……”  
奥利弗从背后伸手搭上他的肩膀，“放松，你有我们在守望。”他耸耸肩开了个玩笑，“再说，我觉得蝙蝠已经把你看得够紧了。”  
“我只希望你不会突发奇想，让亚特兰蒂斯晒太阳。”亚瑟有些不满地嘀咕了一句，但他很快放过了这个话题，“你有发现这里的超人吗？”  
克拉克闻言立刻整理好心情飞了起来，“B刚刚传送我的时候还有一个其他世界的超人也过来了，我得快去看看情况。”他转身顺着超级听力的指引直奔北极孤独堡垒。  
“绿灯去接蝙蝠侠。绿箭和亚瑟负责遣送那些……同位体，”戴安娜在用词上纠结了一下，“我去北极协助超人。”她娴熟地安排完任务，“现在，出发！”  
另一边，蓝超赶到北极的时候，前面两位的战事已经基本结束了——准确一点，是物理上的已经结束，但道理上的才刚刚开始。  
获胜的超人浮在半空，过于鲜艳的红披风飘在身后，“这是为了布鲁斯。”  
“你这么在乎他，”最高首领颓然地倒在地上，仍有些不甘心地挑衅着异世来客，“他会同样在乎你吗？”  
“当然。”超人毫不犹豫。  
不义超冷笑，“呵，他会为你破戒？为你杀人？”  
超人仍然表情坚定，写满了对另一方的信任。  
“……”不义超原想对同位体的天真大加讽刺，但在稍稍观察了对方的表情后，他不可置信地发现这可能并不是单纯的想当然，“这不可能！”他崩溃地大叫，“他怎么敢！”  
超人轻松地压制住了不义超最后毫无章法的攻击，“你输了。”  
“克拉克！”  
三个氪星人一起转头。  
“布鲁斯！”超人立刻抛下不义超飞了过去，看见一只完好无损的蝙蝠（且还是自家的）让他瞬间心情转好，“你是怎么找过来的？”  
“啧，”这只蝙蝠侠嘲笑道，“听卫兵报告你被反抗组织袭击消失的时候，我还以为这又是你新想出来的什么逃班花招——直到我在他们的基地里确实发现了一台机器。”他目光轻轻扫过另外两个氪星人，最后藏着几分满意地定位在自己的那个身上，抬手挥了挥操控器，“走吧，母亲和父亲都很担心你。”  
“……这肯定是幻觉……”  
不义蝙在上前打算收押政权的首领时，听见他这么喃喃着。  
“他会背叛你的！”不义超突然提高了音量，引来超人的注目，“为了世界或者所谓的自由，他迟早会背叛的！你永远比不上其他东西在他心里的分量！”  
“我是为了我的家人才费心管理世界，”蝙蝠侠拦下他的超人回答道，“如果说到背叛，我只会为了他背叛世界。”  
不义超目眦欲裂。连旁观的蓝超都不自觉地停了一瞬呼吸。  
而留下了一个超级炸弹的家伙就这么轻飘飘地打开传送，拖家带口地消失了。  
回了自己的世界，蝙蝠侠终于腾出空来处理家事。  
“我都不知道你还有乐于助人的爱好。”他遣散集结的军队，在宽敞的办公室里刻薄地看向搭档，“平时出任务怎么不见你这么热情？”  
“拜托布鲁斯，那是你——我没办法看着你受伤却什么也不做！”超人摊开手飘到他面前。  
“那才不是我，我不会为了见鬼的世界跟你作对——”蝙蝠侠不满地反驳，他一手撑在身前隔开超人，“而且你就这么为了那个‘我’，把你自己揍了一顿？”他严厉地瞪着对方，“你就没想过那家伙是在骗你利用你——他策划了那个世界的一切，为了打倒那个‘你’。”  
“他伤得很重。”超人担心地看向蝙蝠侠。（“他伤得很重，不是我。”蝙蝠侠扭开头。）超人笑了起来，“布鲁斯，你再对另一个我这么偏心，我可就要吃醋了。”  
“你确实应该。”蝙蝠侠抱起双臂靠坐在桌边，“据我了解，那个超人可是非常地勤于政务，从来不会把工作推给搭档跑出去不务正业。”他抬起下巴嫌弃地看着超人。  
“但是我有努力地补偿你啊。”超人双手一撑，把他困在一方天地，“我打赌那个超人肯定做得不好。”  
蝙蝠侠揽上他的肩膀，“Prove it.”  
……  
“超人，你不需要向我证明什么。”主世界的瞭望塔上，黑蝙蝠终于回头看向跟了自己一路的蓝超，“我相信你不会变成那样。”  
“我不是……B……我只是……”克拉克觉得自己脑子乱得厉害，似乎有一肚子话想说却什么也说不出来。  
黑蝙蝠看着他，沉默了一会，补充道：“而且我也绝对不会为你杀人的。”  
“我知道，布鲁斯……”克拉克不知道自己是因为放松还是失望地呼出一口气。  
“As long as I'm alive,”布鲁斯就在这时摘下了头套，那双钢蓝色的眼睛深邃得仿佛夜空，“I won't let you die.”  
“我知道，布鲁斯。”克拉克整个人都调亮了八度，氪星人神赐般的双眸浩瀚明亮，他紧紧抱住难得袒露心声的伴侣，“我一直都知道。”

**Author's Note:**

> 啰里啰嗦的碎碎念开始：  
> 在超和蝙前面加绝权来限定总感觉有点奇怪，所以换成给主世界加了颜色区分，应该还能看出来谁是谁吧……  
> 原脑洞是CP倾向不太强的三个世界互相羡慕对方搭档：不义蝙→黑蝙→绝权蝙，不义超→绝权超→蓝超。但后来觉得主世界绝对不会羡慕那两个明显不正常的，而那对竹马竹马又绝对不会真的嫌弃彼此，不义超大概只会嫉妒不会想换，不义蝙也绝对不会放弃自家搭档。所以……就沙雕变甜文了——大概不义不能算甜。  
> （以下是灵感来源及参考，涉及原漫画，有对原著配对的提及。）  
> 主要是绝权真的太太太明显了，原漫画里给超和蝙配的女友简直就像柜门一样，每人只有一页不说，那里超人和露易丝在一起的时候会调侃布鲁斯，布鲁斯和猫女的那一页上还有超人的吐槽，表示讨厌猫女。再加上后面的剧情，感觉就是编剧举着柜门挡在他俩面前想遮一遮，而他俩就在后面疯狂舞蹈根本没在怕的。  
> 写到这里突然想起来，后面世界不断毁灭，超和蝙都只想着去找彼此，什么女友根本都忘一边了啊！篇章结尾让老超和露易丝在一起果然就只是个柜门吧！  
> 给绝权超蝙的性格设定主要是看漫画时感觉他们对世界的在乎程度没有对彼此的高。不论超蝙，在面对反抗组织时似乎都不是很生气，不是那种理想世界被破坏的愤怒，而更像是公事公办还带点厌烦，他们真正愤怒起来都是在对方受伤之后。而写大超不愿意好好工作主要是两点：一是他早起上班之前跟露易丝的谈话，说布鲁斯大概不介意多等一会；二是他直接烧掉绿箭（点蜡.jpg）。感觉他是比较随性且能动手绝不BB，一般懒得干文书工作的那种人。  
> 我好爱好爱绝权这两只，难得黑化的甜。  
> 拖延症真的伤不起，之前520、521都没赶上就算了，我居然又错过了蝙蝠侠日（尖叫.jpg


End file.
